


Kakua

by teand



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sharks," Steve repeated, his voice a low burr that stroked up one side of Danny and down the other, "are very important in Hawaiian mythology."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakua

**Author's Note:**

> First posted in lj May 3rd, 2011. Three word prompt: shark, sunset, tattoos

"Sharks are very important in Hawaiian mythology."

"That so?"

"A lot of the old gods took the form of sharks."

"Really?" It took everything Danny had to remain still, to keep his ass in the chair, to keep the heel of his right foot on the sand, to keep the fingers of his left hand wrapped around his beer bottle and the fingers of his right curled loosely on his thigh. Yeah, okay, maybe he shifted a little when Steve I'm-Too-Sexy-For-My-Board-Shorts McGarrett knelt between his legs and lifted his left foot onto one firmly muscled thigh, but a Goddamned plaster saint would have reacted to that and Danny Williams was no saint, plaster or otherwise.

"Really." Cool fingers stroked the heated skin of Danny's calf. "Kamohoali'i and Kane'apua were Pele's brothers..."

"Pele? The volcano?" Sunset had guilded Steve's shoulders and Danny wanted desperately to know if the smooth, golden curves were as warm as they looked but he stayed where he was. Because Steve had asked him to.

"The volcano Goddess," Steve corrected, his gaze following the path his fingers had traced. "Keali'ikau 'o Ka'u, her cousin..."

"Also a shark?"

"Also a shark. Keali'ikau 'o Ka'u fell in love with a mortal woman and she gave birth to a green shark..."

"Bet that hurt."

"...who lead his people to the best fishing grounds," Steve continued ignoring him, "and protected their boats. Ka'ahupahau..." He bent his head and gently kissed the pink, puffy skin at the edge of the tribal shark tattoo on Danny's left calf. "...was sometimes a shark, sometimes a red headed woman." When he finally looked up, his eyes were dark.

Silhoutetted against the setting sun, sculpted torso still beaded with water, he looked like he could be one of the old gods himself – not that Danny was ever going to say something like that out loud. The other man's ego was quite well developed enough, thank you.

"Sharks," Steve repeated, his voice a low burr that stroked up one side of Danny and down the other, "are very important in Hawaiian mythology."

"Yeah, well..." Danny had to pause to swallow. And wet his lips. And then do it again because of the way Steve tracked the movement. "...I didn't do it because of Hawaiian mythology."

"No?"

"No. I, uh... I read somewhere that shark tattoos were for, you know, protection."

"Protection?"

Seemed like Steve didn't know. Danny took a deep breath. "A shark tattoo protects sailors." When Steve frowned, he sighed. "I didn't get it for Hawaii, you ass. I got it for you."

Steve stared at him blankly for a long moment. Heart pounding, Danny had a sudden fear that getting the tattoo was too much. Too close to the committment they'd never talked about. Or it wasn't enough. Hell, Steve had ink all over his body and it wasn't like they all had deep inner meaning. Most of them probably meant nothing more than a few too many beers and a stupid dare. But then again, it wasn't like Steve didn't need protecting either, stupid son of a bitch charging into gun battles assuming he could duck bullets because he was Super Seal and...

The sun touched the horizon and Danny realized that long moment had lasted seconds at best.

Then strong hands on his hips dragged him out of the chair. His knees hit the sand on either side of Steve's thighs and a hot mouth sucked burning lines along his throat while a rough voice repeated his name over and over.

He pressed his lips against Steve's hair, tasted salt, and said, "I'm here."

What he meant was, _"I'm not going anywhere."_

And skin to skin, he thought that maybe, this time, Steve believed him.


End file.
